Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Rules of Engagement/Chapter One
The Devonshire is at impulse speed outside the nebula cloud while the crew is working on repairing the power grid. On the bridge Lieutenant Witczak walks out of the turbolift. We've restored main power Major Mr. Witcazk says as he makes his report to the Major. Major Rivers looks at him. What happened? Major Rivers says as she looks at the young officer. He looks at her. A lucky shot Major even for the Dominion Lieutenant Witcazk says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Very well on your way back to engineering Mr. Witcazk Major Rivers says as she looks at him. He nods and walks back into the turbolift. Lieutenant Rodriguez take us into the nebula let's find the Rutledge Major Rivers says as she looks at her at the helm. She nods and engages the impulse engines as the viewer shows the inside of the nebula and then Mr. Brickey reports as he looks at his console. Major I'm picking up a debris field Mr. Brickey says as he looks at his console and then reports to the Major. She looks at him. Let's see it Major Rivers says as she looks at Mr. Brickey. He shows it and it's a debris field from the Galor class vessel. It looks totally destroyed I can't match the weapon signature to any known weapon signature Mr. Brickey says as he reports his finding to Major Rivers. Rodriguez turns to them both. Could the Rutledge have done this?" Lieutenant Rodriguez asked as she looks at Mr. Brickey. He shook his head. No the Rutledge is a heavy cruiser she couldn't of done this herself Lieutenant Brickey says as he looks at Rodriguez. Then he looks at his console. Major I'm picking up the Rutledge she appears to be undamaged her power signatures are online Lieutenant Brickey says as he looks at the console read out. Major Rivers looks at the main viewer. Ready an away team find out what happened over there Major Rivers says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Rodriguez leaves the helm along with Lieutenant Brickey and they head to the transporter room. On board the Rutledge the away team beams onto the bridge. All bridge systems are down Doctor Samuels says as he looks at the console read out. Then Lieutenant Brickey looks at the life signs. I'm picking up four life signs from the engineering section Lieutenant Brickey says as he looks at the sensor read out on one of the console. They head to the engine room and search the area and find survivors. Then an unknown vessel approaches from the left of the nebula cloud approaching both the Devonshire and the Rutledge, on the bridge Lieutenant Witcazk looks at the tactical console. Major sensors are picking up an unknown vessel that just emerged from hyperspace Lieutenant Witcazk says as he reports the sensor read out. Major Rivers looks at him. Is it the Goa'uld? Major Rivers says as she looks at him. He looks at the console and shakes his head. No, it's not the Goa'uld it appears to be organic Lieutenant Witcazk says as he looks at his console read out. She looks at the viewer as the unknown vessel gets closer. On board the Rutledge Lieutenant Rodriguez walks over to the team. All right let's get out of here the Major is wanting up back aboard the ship there's a contact heading our way Lieutenant Rodriguez says as she looks at Mr. Brickey. The away team and the survivor beams aboard the ship. The unknown vessel follows the Devonshire and fires at the ship's aft shields. Mr. Witcazk return fire torpedo full spread Major Rivers says as she looks at him. He goes to work on the console as the ship shakes hard. Shields are down to 12% main power is failing one more hit and we'll be defensless Lieutenant Witcazk says as he looks at the console and then at Major Rivers. She walks over to an ensign at the conn. Helm redirect course for enemy vessel, all hands this is Major Rivers abandon ship all crew head for shuttles and escape pods Major Rivers says over the com. The crew leaves their stations as the ship shakes and sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as debris falls to the floor and wires hang down from the ceiling along with a support beam and Rivers leaves the Bridge. The Devonshire heads for the unknown vessel as escape pods and shuttles leave the ship and collided with the unknown vessel and explodes taking the vessel with it. Year: 2378 In orbit around Mars Utopia Planitia Shipyards a BC-303 is docked at a berth as worker bees are flying around the ship finishing the work on the hull. On the bridge newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Rivers walks onto her new command as Colonel Carter and Captain Kira are looking over the power systems that have Asgard upgrades. Typhuss she's here Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns and looks at the crew and then walks over to Colonel Rivers and shook her hand. So this is the Churchill? Colonel Rivers asked as she looks at Captain Kira and Colonel Carter. Captain Kira looks at her. Yes it is Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at the bridge consoles and sees her new command and then sits in the Captain's chair and looks at the Captain and Colonel. I can't wait to take this girl out for a spin Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Captain Kira and Colonel Carter. Both Captain Kira and Colonel Carter smiles then Captain Kira looks at her. So, did Stargate Command and Starfleet Command review my report from the final push of the war when I encountered that unknown alien vessel Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Captain Kira and Colonel Carter. Colonel Carter looks at her. Yes they did but it's not like any vessel we've encountered nor seen before Colonel Carter says as she looks at Colonel Rivers. Captain Kira chimes in about the unknown vessel. Its not like any ship I ever encountered before says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. Colonel Carter looks at them. Well for now it's being looked into by Starfleet science department Colonel Carter says as she looks at both Colonel Rivers and Captain Kira. Colonel Rivers looks at them. Well let's see what they come up with until then I'll get to know my new command Colonel Rivers says as she looks at them. Sam smiles at her and pats her on the shoulder. Enjoy we're heading back to the Intrepid we're overseeing the installment of the defense platforms around Earth Colonel Carter says as she looks at her. Jessica looks at them. Very well give my thanks to General O'Neill for picking me for this command Colonel Rivers says as she looks at them. Typhuss nods and they leave. The Intrepid departs from Mars orbit and heads back to Earth.